


Fancy Knickers

by flickawhip



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 14:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15002735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Flicka enjoys her gift....mild fluff.





	Fancy Knickers

“What on earth are you wearing fancy knickers for Lace?”

The voice comes from behind her and Lacey turns with a slight gasp of surprise, finding herself smiling slightly at the woman stood in the doorway, clearly frozen in place. 

“Maybe they were for you, my Flicka.”

Flicka can’t help her smile, moving to kiss the woman softly as she moves into the room, noting Lacey’s soft murr and smirking a little. 

“Maybe I should lock the door then... and get those off you....”

“We have a perfectly nice bed at home Baby.... can’t you wait?”

The girl sighs, but agrees. She guesses she can wait. For now she will merely enjoy the pale ivory of Lacey’s skin being flattered by the black lace and soft cotton flowers sown into the knickers. Lacey looks beautiful.... but then she always has done.


End file.
